Disenchanter
by Syl Evanesco
Summary: Takes place in Order of the Phoenix. Four American girls are the key to Harry's victory or defeat, but their powers are deadly and seductive. Love, Lies, Death, and War. What more could a group of teenagers ask for.Read Rate Review
1. The Letter

_"Master, the adolescents who you are after are no longer on location. It seems as though Dumbledore has interfered again."_

_Voldemort sneered his snake like face as his small circle of followers. "There is no excuse. There is no way that foolish old man could know about this prophecy yet. Those girls need to be Death Eaters, and the sooner we turn them the sooner we can use them to take down his little Order."_

_"Yes milord." They chorused before one by one apparating out._

_"Lucious, you have connections with the school, I need you to make sure that those girls are miserable and are willing to give it all up for someone who, cares, about them. Even if they are just trying to get them on our side."_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

For the longest time it seemed as though the storm was never going to pass. Normally it would circle around the mountains instead of just staying in the center. I sighed, today wasn't a normal day, so why not let the weather have it's own way? I shifted slightly in the old wooden swing outside my bedroom window with the letter still gripped between my trembling fingers. For a summer day each drop of fresh water sent chills up my spin. Well it was either that or the letter. I had read it over four times and still couldn't accept what it was saying, it was just too real.

_Dear Miss Rose,_

_I am pleased to inform you that you and five other students from American Institute of Magic will be attending Hogwarts for the following term, 1st of September to the 24th of June. We have taken the top students out of A.I.M's sixth and seventh year class in order to provide extra protection for security reasons with the recent arise of Lord Voldemort._

_Since he has yet to make headline news we are asking all students informed to please refrain from telling your guardians of this reason. Instead, we're using the front as a Quiditch Scholarship to safely bring you to our school. There will of course be positions available for you and your classmates on whichever house you will be sorted into._

_I am aware that though these two schools are very similar in the educations they provide, there will be slight differences in the books used. I am providing a list of all materials you will need to begin the school year and having your banking account moved to Gringotts Wizarding Bank._

_You will not have to worry about any means of transportation because I will be sending a few of our highest qualified wizards and witches to ensure you a safe travel. All that I ask is that you show up at exactly 11:40am on the 20th of August at the local muggle school in your town. That is where the other students are scheduled to be also. Enclosed is also a copy of the Hogwarts rule book, and even though many students do not bother to open it, it will be easier to fit in if you read it. I wish you safe travels._

_Albus Dumbledore_

My parents never even mentioned the possibility of transferring schools. Come to think of it, neither did Headmistress Volts. This was just too unreal, I only had two years left until graduation, why not transfer the younger students, or the older ones. The ones with more experience. Not to mention here I didn't even have to leave my house often, a simple swing from my closet door and I was in the halls of A.I.M. I pushed myself slightly against the railing, letting the now empty swing drift in the moist air. I folded the letter gently and tucked it in my jeans pocket, my parents wouldn't be home for another two days, and I had to leave in four hours.

I locked the door behind me, despite the fact my house was in the middle of the woods and the chances of anyone being near where slim to none. Voldemort was back…

I closed my bedroom door and sank back upon it. Half of my clothes were already strewn across the floor, but that was just due to being slightly un organized over the summer. My black trunk with silver lining and metal coverings was still laying open at the foot of my bed. I hastily walked over to my CD player and pushed play, not really caring what was in there. _Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge_ started playing. The rule book for Hogwarts laid on my bed, but I wasn't going to bother with it, I never really cared about rules, but never broke them, so I should be fine.

I started grabbing handfuls of black T-shirts, jeans, socks, and underwear, folded them and placed them in the bottom of my trunk. A side note to the Headmasters letter warned that there was going to be a ball despite the dark times, and to bring something formal because all students were required to attend.

I only owned one dress so it got tossed in there as well. I didn't bother to pack very many of my spare notebooks. It had been years since I had time to write a decent story, so the only extract writing materials I packed was my diary and favorite pens. I also packed up my special laptop, meaning that magic didn't affect it. A little charm I picked up when it kept going haywire around school. It had all my music and picture files saved, something that I couldn't live without.

It almost scared me when the phone rang at exactly 8 o'clock.

"Hel –"

"El, did you get a letter to?!"

I didn't even get a chance to finish my sentence before she started a rant again.

"Yeah but –"

"How can they expect us to just up root and transfer school when we had no idea?! I mean they can't be allowed to do this! And what about You-Know-Who? Is he really back?"

"Olivia!" I was screaming into the phone as my friend finally stopped to breathe. "Just calm down ok?" I heard a slight grunt on the other end and continued. "Yes I got a letter, but you've heard about Dumbledore. He's the most powerful wizard in the world, there's no way we can just ignore this.''

"Yes but we were going to win the Quiditch cup this year. It was our year to be the heads on our team."

"I know Liv, but it doesn't look like we've got much of a choice."

"But Hogwarts? That's half way across the globe, why not Canada, or even South America?"

"Do your parents even know?"

"Yes, they were furious that the letter arrived this late because they're going to be over in Oregon today visiting with my grandparents. What about yours?"

"They're not even here."

"Do you think they'll even care?"

"Probably not. I was thinking about leaving them a note, but then they might just think I ran away or something."

Another grunt was heard from the other end and I couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny Elena?"

"Nothing, just that in situations like these, I always thought that I would be the one freaking out, not the other way around."

"Yeah well, this is just, un justified!"

"Have you even packed?"

"Sorta, I was hoping that you would be some what finished and come over here to help me."

"You haven't even started have you?"

"Not really. I can't find half my stuff, and I'm really mad and can't think straight."

I sighed, my room was almost empty at all the stuff that was filling up my trunk. It was defiantly going to be different not being able to sleep in my own room anymore.

"I've got a few more things to do, including writing a note to my parents before I can leave. Just give me half an hour to finish up and I'll be over by 9am ok?"

"Ok, I'll get us some breakfast ready so maybe I can find my head."

"See ya in a bit."

"Bye El."

I heard a small click and hung up my phone. I grabbed my CD's, a few books, some movies, and my broom and small make up bag and tossed them all in my trunk. I placed my hands on my hips, eyeing my room to see if I forgot anything. I felt something brush up against my leg and almost screamed before I realized that it was my black cat Sugar. After my breathing became normal again I reached down and picked her up.

True her name was a bit on the strange side for a black cat, but I got her for my 14th birthday after having a ton of cake, ice cream and candy all day. It was the only thing that was on my mind and it fit her perfectly. She was the sweetest animal anyone could ever ask for, unless I told her otherwise, then she would make all your nightmares come true.

I had completely forgotten to see if pets were allowed at Hogwarts. They weren't at A.I.M. But that was because all the 'red-necks' liked to play the muggle sport known as hunting in the hallways.

With Sugar in my arms I closed the lid, latched it shut and grabbed my wand off my dresser and levitated it out into the living room where I started bagging up a few supplies to get her through a couple of weeks until I had time to go by the store.

With a simple flick of my wand my trunk disappeared through the wall and outside in the back of my Chevy 93 black pick up. I cradled Sugar in my arms as I turned off the kitchen lights and headed towards the stairs without looking back. This house, and everything in it was behind me, it never was a part of me, nor was it something that I was going to dwell on remembering.

So many terrible things happened within these four walls, and despite the fact it was my home, I never felt as though I belonged with the family that lived in them. I was always the outcast. See, no other person in my family is of wizard decent. They're all muggles, and they all despise magic. Normally I wouldn't be allowed to do magic around the house, but in this case, no one is here, it's raining, and I'm in a hurry.

There's a term that they call those like me, but I don't like the sound of it. I've only heard it twice in my life, once from my father, and once from a teacher. Each time's were devastating and left me scared.

Before heading out of the door I grabbed my keys off of the mantel along with a small black box that held my absolute prized possessions. I tucked them in my pocket along with the letter, wrapped my jacket around Sugar and myself and dashed for my truck.

It was only a 15 minute drive to Olivia's house, but with the rain, I was praying that the bridges weren't completely washed out. I quickly whipped my glasses off on my long sleeved black T-shirt before shifting the gear into drive and tearing out of the drive way. No need to worry about leaving skid marks, I wasn't going to be here to have to deal with them.

Sugar curled up in the passenger seat, purring almost in tune with the radio.

_I never could have seen this far…. I never could have seen this coming…. It seems like my worlds falling apart… Why is everything so hard, I don't think that I can deal with the things you said… Just won't go away. In a perfect World…_

Ironic that one of my favorite songs that had the exact meaning to my current condition started playing as soon as I turned it on? I don't believe in coincidence, but sometimes I just have to wonder about it.


	2. The Day Bus

Sugar bounded out of my arms as soon as the door to Olivia's house was closed. Surprisingly she and Gizzy, Olivia's miniature poodle, got along great.

"Olivia!" I called, leaning my coat on the couch and making my way through the second doorway and into the small hall.

"Up here!" She replied from her room at the top of the stairs.

I stepped over the small gate, and the warm smell of bacon, toast and eggs meat my nose. I left her bedroom door open so I could hear the animals and took a seat on her bed as she offered me a plate.

"Thanks for coming."

"No problem. Plus I figured you'd need a ride since your car is in the shop."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that."

"So what all did you need help packing?" I asked, biting into my toast.

"Nothing really, I made piles, all I have to do is fold them and get them into the stupid trunk. I just really don't want to go to Hogwarts."

"I know. I don't either, but we really don't have a choice in the matter. All we have to do now is just wait."

"Yeah but I mean I've never been outside the country, all the magic I need is right here. There's no point in doing this."

"At least we're not the only one's. My letter said that five others were coming with us."

"Watch it be five other people that we can't stand."

I sighed again, there wasn't any end to this rant, and I knew that I wasn't going to win it. I helped her fold most of her clothes and pack up Gizzy's things, but not without a fight. She insisted that we would come back before the Holidays and that she didn't need everything. But she had hope, something that I had lost a long time ago.

At about 10:20 I ended up tuning her out and turning on the TV to Saturday morning cartoons without her even realizing it. She finally finished at almost 11:15, giving us just enough time to get her stuff in the back of my truck, along with a water repellant charm just like mine, and over to the high school.

The storm was lightning up, but it was still coming down hard when we parked at 11:35. The sky was almost black this late in the day and there were hardly any other cars out. But there were a few people under the shelter in front of the main doors. I cracked the window's slightly for Sugar and Gizzy, before jogging over to see who was waiting with us.

"Annabelle!" I screamed and ran the remainder of the way.

"Elena!" She matched my yell with one as powerful as her own as I tackled her with a hug. Normally I would have to say I wasn't this enthused, but I hadn't seen her in a while since her family had been on vacation for the past couple of weeks.

"What are you doing back here? I thought you weren't coming back until next Wednesday?"

"Well I got my letter and my parents had to change their plans. I'm going to Hogwarts."

"Same with me and Olivia. We both got ours today though."

I heard a small hem from behind Annabelle.

"It's great to see you too brother."

"Rowan I just saw you yesterday." I said, trying my hardest to sound uninterested, but ended up grinning when he gave me a hug. "Don't tell me you're going too?" I asked as Olivia finally made it over to the shelter.

"Yeap, they're going to have a hard time with all of us going." He said with a laugh as a gold van pulled up.

"Lithium!" We called as she levitated her trunk next to my truck and joined us.

She didn't say much, her smile said it all, she was almost as happy as I was to be out of her house. Her father was a drunk, he mother, never home, she practically lived at my house or the school, and who could blame her, her parents were just as bad as mine on different levels.

"Now all we need is the fifth person." Stated Annabelle, shielding from the rain in Rowans arms.

"I think that would be me." We all spun around to glance at the figure coming out of the doors. I didn't know his name, but I knew of him. Heck he was one of the few that tried to make school a living hell for everyone.

"Lucas Dane." He stated, sticking his hand out. I just looked at him, was he being serious. After all the cruel pureblood jokes he expected me to just shake his hand? "Or not." He turned around to everyone else behind me, most of their reactions were the same as mine.

"I can see this year just defiantly went down the tub." Stated Olivia, taking a seat on the ground beside me.

"Of all the people to send with us, why him?"

"Maybe his life is actually worth something." Said Lithium sarcastically kicking the side of the pillar with her foot repeatedly. Both Olivia and I snickered at that. I gently tugged at my long sleeves, pulling them down to my fingers and wrapped my arms around my legs.

We didn't have to wait long until a huge black bus, with gold letting "The Day Bus" stopped abruptly in front of the school. Two people, one male, on female, stumbled off and looked as if they were about to lose their breakfast. The man was shabby looking, almost as if he hadn't had any sleep in many days, where as the woman was dressed in the most colorful robes I had ever seen with a spiky purple hair due to match.

The approached us quickly, not wasting any time to introduce themselves as Remus Lupin, and Nymphadora Tonks.

"We haven't much time to explain everything, in fact, I think it's better that we wait until we get there to tell you all whats going on. So gather up your things and Lou will load them on the bus." Instructed Lupin, already helping Lucas, Rowan and Annabelle with their belongings. Tonks accompanied myself, Olivia and Lithium over to my truck.

"Is this your vehicle?" She asked, running her fingers over the sides as I gathered Sugar and Gizzy out of the cab.

"Yes, I'm really upset though that I won't be able to take it with me."

"Nonsense dear, it will fit on the buses lower compartment." She said, waving her wand and instantly my truck disappeared. I smiled as we carried out belongings by hand to the bus.

Inside was beautiful, nothing like what the outside looked like. The walls were lined with black and gold curtains, a few of them were open, but instead of the rainy day, they showed a beautiful sunny day. Yellow and brown chairs were in lines of three going all the way down the aisle. Tonks instructed that myself, Lithium and Olivia follow her to the back of the bus, while Annabelle, Rowan and Lucas stayed with Lupin near the front.

"Why do we have to separate?" asked Olivia taking a seat in-between myself and Tonks.

"Save space, and it won't look nearly as suspicious with two separate groups rather than one puzzled looking one." She explained in a rushed tone before crossing her legs and resting one hand on her wand that was tucked in her robs.

Lithium rolled her eyes at all the extra precautions taken to get us over to England, and I must admit, they seemed a little extreme. What was wrong with the Floo Network? Or flying?

"Elena?" She asked after the bus jolted out of the parking lot and quickly picked up speed so that the muggles couldn't see us. "Do you think Maggie will be ok?" She asked, referring to her little sister left at home.

"Most likely, and if not, I'll be one of the first back here to take her out. Besides, if they do anything you can always get the American Ministry of Magic to intervene. Who knows, maybe someday she'll be a more powerful witch than both your parents."

"I just don't want them to neglect her."

"She's their own flesh and blood, I'm sure she's going to be fine." I couldn't look her in the eyes when I said that because I knew just as well as anyone what her parents were like. I just had to install a small fragment of hope in her so she wouldn't come apart before we even get to, where ever we were going.

She stuck her earphone in and turned so that she was half laying down in the seat. While everyone else was preoccupied I pulled out a small leather bound book, the one thing I never let anyone read. On the cover was labeled Diary of Elena Rose and inside were my most private thoughts on everything. I flipped open to the next empty page and titled it.

_August 20th_

_I guess it's true what they say, always expect the unexpected. No longer will I have to deal with the complications of A.I.M. Today I got a letter from Hogwarts, and apparently, I'm transferring there on a Quiditch scholarship. I really don't want to go, yet I do. Hang on, let me rephrase that, part of me feels like this is the right thing to do, like it's destiny or something, but the other part wants to continue with this vicious cycle back at home. I'm really trying to look at this from a different perspective, it could mean a fresh start for me, but how? I'm sure people there will have the same opinion about me, I mean, I'm nothing special. I wish I could write down how much I wish someone special would appear in my life, but true love only exists for people who deserve it. Maybe I should just focus on school work and Quiditch, oh man, that's defiantly going to be different this year. I hear they have four teams, I just hope they're not obsessive about it. I can't help but find it strange that these letters came so late, is there something Dumbledore isn't telling us? Oh shit, we just went underground, I better go pay attention now._


	3. A British Welcome

Wait… Underground. I swear sometimes I got so caught up in what I was doing in my mind I wasn't fully paying attention to what was going on around me. I knew as much that we were no where near London, heck I'd be lucky if we were still on earth. The last thing I remember seeing before the tunnel came up was a sign for Virginia Beach.

"Um, Tonks? Where are we?" I asked tucking my diary away and leaning forward slightly. The sight of the dirt walls dripping water pellets and small pebbles wasn't a reassuring sight.

"Oh these are the new road ways made by the I.M.S. to try and improve safer travel between the countries."

"It doesn't look very safe."

"That's what I said on the trip over hear, and I'm still not convinced, but Lou swears on his life that they're safer than flying."

"Still doesn't look safe to me."

"Finally someone just as sane as myself."

In a matter of minutes we surfaced out of the caves and made out way through the streets of England. I nervously rubbed my lighter through my jeans as I caught blurry images of the extravagant buildings.

The bus only started to slow down when we neared a worn down neighbor hood. Most of the houses didn't even have lights on, much less lights outside near the lawns. They didn't even look like any sort of living being had been there in years, not exactly the place I would have thought a great wizard have transfers stay until the start of term.

"Here we are." Whispered Tonks as she shook Lithium awake. We followed her out of the bus and joined the others while Lupin remained on board, discussing something with the driver and other passengers. Suddenly he drew his wand, waved it quickly and a bright yellow light filled the windows of the large bus… A memory charm.

Why all the extra security? Was our safety really that important?

Once the Day Bus was completely out of sight Lupin pulled a piece of paper out of his robes and handed it to Rowan.

"Read it and pass it around, last person to have it keep it until we get inside then destroy it." Olivia opened her mouth to say something but he held up his hand. "Everything will be explained tonight, but for now, just do as instructed because it isn't safe yet."

Rowan didn't object, in fact, I believe that he was the only one that seemed to almost be enjoying himself. He glanced at it, mouthed something to himself, and quickly passed it to Annabelle. It went around, from her to Olivia, then to Lithium, finally to myself…

Number 12 Grimuld Place

As I handed the paper to Lucas I glanced over to the houses behind us. The numbers on their sides went straight from 11 to 13, there was no such house as 12.

"Come on everyone hurry up." He started to push us forward gently until we were almost between the two houses.

Lupin walked forward slightly and didn't even flinch when a full size house popped in place between the two already standing ones. The door flew open to revile a dimly lit entry way that was almost immediately shut from view as a man, or what was left of a man, hobbled out.

"Hurry up and get in!" His command was more of a bark than a yell, I myself was petrified to go near him.

His face was contorted, trying to mask many old scars and an abnormally large eye. He was defiantly older than most mobile wizards and when it stood back it was obvious he limped with a wooden leg.

As everyone else began to walk forward I stayed where my feet were planted. I got that terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach that something wasn't right.

"Come on Ella." Said Rowan tugging my wrist and leading me inside where everyone else was gathered.

Our trunks were in two stacks against the wall below the stairs, but I couldn't see past the lone lamp that was lighting the side of the wall, and almost jumped out of my skin when a short middle aged red headed woman bustled into the entry.

"Oh my dears, come in come it. I'm Mrs. Weasley, but we haven't got the time to socialize. If you would take your trunk, Ron and Hermione will show you to your rooms." He indicated the two teenagers leaning on the railing before exiting the say way she had made her presence known.

Lupin and Tonks followed her lead without a backwards glance and left us alone with two people who looked like they'd rather skin us alive than show us around.

"We're going to need to know your names before we show you anything." Snapped the red haired boy.

"I'm Lucas Dane, this is Annabelle Isolde, Olivia Belle, Lithium Snow, Rowan Aisling, and Elena Rose."

Ron tilted his palm up to his face and cleared his throat…

"Lucas and Rowan up the stairs, second door on the left. Annabelle and Olivia down this hall," he pointed to the arch way beside the base of the stairs, "Last door on the

Left. Lithium and Elena, up the stairs first door on the right. Dinner is in twenty minutes."

They left us to fend for ourselves in unpacking and getting settled, I got the idea that they really didn't want us there, but what could we do? It wasn't our fault that we were here. Lithium and I grabbed our stuff and started to try and drag it up stairs, we got her's up and in the room without a problem, but with all the extra books in mine, it ended up falling back down.

"Oye! Watch it!" This is just great, my trunk landed on someone.

"I am so sorry." I mumbled flipping over my trunk and helping up the older red headed boy that lay beneath it.

"It's ok, these things are a buggar to move the muggle way. Fred Weasley." He stuck out his hand and I took it.

"Elena Rose."

"Ah, one of the American transfers I see. Well then you'll be glad to know that I'm of age, and can help you with this." He sounded smug, in an almost mock bragy way. He waved his wand and lead the way up the stairs with my trunk levitating past Lithium and into our open room.

"Thanks Fred."

"No problem, if you need anything, my brother George and I will be glad to help." He stuck his wand back inside his pants pocket just as another boy, identical to him, walked in.

"Wait a minute, you guys are related to Ron are you?" Asked Lithium. They nodded. "Then what is his and the electric shop theory patients problem with us being here?" She didn't even look up from her stuff as she spoke.

"They're still mad because Harry blew up in their faces a few hours ago and they're taking it out on everyone. And Hermione just flat out doesn't like Americans, don't really know why, but she just hates them." Said George, or at least I thought it was George.

"That still doesn't mean they have to take it out of the newbie's." She stated, still un packing with her back turned to us. I folded my arms over my arms around myself and just let her argue it out, it wasn't my place and I didn't need more people that I didn't know to hate me.

"Hopefully by tonight it will all be settled. Everyone is just a little bit on edge with the whole You-Know-Who thing." Said Fred.

"I want to see some proof that he's really back." She spun around placing her hands on her hips. "We get dragged away from our home's, less than a week before school starts all because of what one wizard says. I think we should at least get an explanation from someone."

"And you're going to get one." An older, well middle aged, male stepped into the room. He wasn't clean shaven, his hair was almost like a nest, bunched up in various places around his head and shoulders and even though he spoke like he was someone of importance, his clothes mirrored those of a peasant.

"And you are?" Asked Lithium, this girl was seriously on a roll tonight. Either that or she was on her…

"Sirius Black."

My immediate reaction was to pull out my wand and stun him, I almost even saw myself doing just that, but I was to shocked to move.

"The Sirius Black?" She asked, more interested in his fame more than what he had been imprisoned for.

"Yes."

"But I thought you were in Azkaban for murder?"

"That's a long story and defiantly fit for a different time, but you need not worry about that. Dumbledore found me innocent. Back to the question at hand. In about 10 minutes Dumbledore is coming for dinner and he's going to explain everything to you. Even the Order member's don't know fully what's going on."

"The Order?" This time I was the one who had asked the question, even if I had taken a few un noticed steps back.

"A special group of wizards joined together to fight Voldemort." I didn't flinch at the name, it didn't scare me as it did most people. Instead I found a comfort in those that were brave enough to speak it out loud. I myself have yet to find that courage, but some day.

"So there really is something to all of this? Not just a Quiditch scholarship?" I questioned further.

"Listen, um—"

"Elena"

"Yeah, Elena, everything is going to be explained later, but for now, I suggest that you try and make yourselves as comfortable as possible because the rest of your stay here isn't going to be a pleasant one."

"Well gee that's reassuring." Snorted Lithium as she turned back to her un packing.

The twins had left, and who could blame them. The tension was so thick around this house you could cut it with a knife. Everyone was upset with someone and it was impossible to tell what was going to be said to send someone over the edge. I felt like an intruder with a huge sign on my face.

There were two small twin sized beds on the opposite wall and two dressers on either side of the lone window. It wasn't Buckingham Palace, but it was far better than where I was.

I sighed, my parents probably still didn't know where I was, and even if they did the chances of them caring where slim to none. If it was my sister however, they would have had the FBI, CIA, and all available police officers on the hunt for any clues to her where abouts.

I only packed a few of my things, including a book or two, and some clothes. Personally I'd much rather be at a school then in a house where everything seemed to be kept a secret. I pushed my glasses back up on my face as they fell slightly while I was trying to close my trunk.

"Ella, Lithium, Mrs. Weasley say's dinner is ready." Annabelle popped her head in the door but quickly disappeared with Olivia down the stairs.

Lithium said she's be down in a minute so I walked by myself down stairs into the dimly lit hallway. There were many doors on either side and it would have been hard to tell which one was the dinning room if it hadn't have been for all the noise.


	4. Dumbledores Theory

"They have no right to be here Dumbledore –"

"Severus, you of all people should know that I have my reasons for doing the things I choose to do and it isn't up to you to question my methods."

I felt my cheeks burn, they were talking about me and my friends transferring, it seemed to be tearing everything apart. But I was really interested in the real reason why we were hear so even though my better half said 'go back upstairs' I continued into the small room.

A large table was in the middle, surrounded by almost 15 people, all of them with empty places and drooling faces. The eldest man with a long silver beard and thin glasses silenced the discussion as everyone turned to look at me. There was a seat between Rowan and a boy who's name I didn't know, and I quickly took it. I felt my face burn even more as they continued to stare so I focused all of my attention on the plate in front of me.

"You must be Elena." Asked the elderly man who I assumed was Dumbledore by the sound of his voice.

"Yes sir, but most people just call me Ella."

"Well Elena, I am pleased that you and your friends made it safely to London. How was your trip?"

"It was alright I guess." I shrugged at the question. Not exactly what I was expecting after the bit on conversation I had just overheard.

"That's good to hear. Well if everyone would dig in, I believe Molly did prepare us a lovely meal if I do say so myself." He added, eyeing the food and immediately started filling up his plate.

Lithium came down a few minutes later, but wasn't really in the mood to eat anything, so she just talked with Tonks about the differences of American Magic and English magic. I didn't think there really was one, but according to them, there was a huge difference.

I learned that the guy beside me was the infamous Harry Potter, but other than that I didn't learn much more about him. He seemed to be in almost the same mood as I was in. He really wanted to know what was going on, but was defiantly more open about it.

I didn't eat much, my stomach was in knots just anticipating what was going to be said after everyone finished their meal of ham sandwiches and soup.

"I'm sure that most of you are wondering why I've called this meeting with our new guests." Started Dumbledore and the whole table immediately went quiet.

"Yeah, it did spark some interest." Commented Black.

"Firstly I want you all to know that there is no Quidtich scholarship for our American transfers. Four of them are here for their protection as well as the rest of man kind. Olivia Belle, Annabelle Isolde, Lithium Snow, and Elena Rose, you four are what we call Disenchanters." He seemed somewhat reluctant to tell us what we were, that we should have some idea that we understood what a Disenchanter was. Not so lucky for him, our school didn't teach much about the different types of wizards and witches.

"Dumbledore, what exactly is that?" Asked Annabelle, probably the only calm one in the group that wasn't showing some form of fear.

"That my dear, is why you are hear. Disenchanters only come around once every few generations, and then they aren't seen again for at least a hundred years. They are by far the most powerful creatures to ever walk on any world and are also the most dangerous. Disenchanters are controls almost, and not much else is known about them."

"Controllers of what?" This time it was Liv that asked the question.

"Disenchanters hold a tremendous amount of power over the four basic elements of this world. Earth, Wind, Fire, and Water. But with that much power, there also comes a great sacrifice. See, in order to draw this power, it comes from your life force, your soul. Use too much, and you simply drain yourself and die. The power is addictive, and tied to your emotions. No Disenchanter has ever lived past the first year of acquiring these powers."

If there was ever a moment where I wanted all time to stop so I could simply duck out a back door, this would be it. Everyone else seemed to be doing the exact same thing I was doing… Absolutely nothing. And what could I do? I was just told that I could die in less than a year, how is someone supposed to react to that without causing a nuclear war.

"Umm, listen, I think you must have made a mistake or something. None of us can control the elements." Remarked Olivia, after a few moments of silence where everyone in the room seemed to back away a few more inches from the newly found freaks, aka, us.

"That is because your powers won't present themselves until August 25th, and in the mean time, we will have blood drawn from each of you to perform tests to make sure so that if by the slightest chance we have made a mistake, we can find the real ones. But I highly doubt that will be necessary, you are without a doubt the next generation of Disenchanters."

I believe Annabelle and Lithium attempted to argue with the old man a few more times, but I didn't hear a word they said. The thoughts of all of us having that much power, and dieing, was enough to make my head spin. I let one of my hands, that had been resting on the table only minutes before slip down to my jeans pocket carefully outline the item I had placed in there earlier.

"Ladies, I know how upset this is making you, but you must calm down. Severus here will be taking a small blood sample to be tested, so if each of you will be kind enough to step into the next room." Dumbledore motioned for us to follow the tall, rather slimy looking man into the room just beyond the kitchen.

"Fine, but this is only going to prove you wrong." Huffed Lithium, storming into the other room behind Snape.

I quickly followed, not wanting to have to hear Annabelle's thoughts on how absurd this was and how it was a waste of time. My opinion, well I didn't have one just yet. In order to form an opinion, one must know what was going on, and I was probably more confused than ever.

Inside the small room was no other furniture other than a dark wooden table in the center, lit only by three large white candles. There were no windows, and no other sources of light, but enough to light up one of the largest needles I've ever seen in my life. I stayed to the side of the door way, wanting to run away from the needle and never look at it again, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from it.

There were four vials lined up on the table as well, each of them with our last name on it. Lithium walked over to him first and rolled up her sleeve, nothing seemed to scare her anymore after she had to go through months of chemo therapy.

Snape put a clear solution on the inside of her elbow where he was getting ready to put the needle, and said that it would numb the pain. The pain however wasn't what I was afraid of. He kept the needle in her arm until the tube was practically filled with her blood. After pouring it into the bottle with her name on it, he waved his wand and the needle and tube were clean from her blood. Without a word she left the room and went up the stairs.

Next was Annabelle and Olivia, they both acted pretty much the same as Lithium, unafraid and bored. And after what seemed like only a few seconds, it was my turn.

I was thankful for the darkness of the room as I rolled up my sleeve, they weren't as noticeable in just the candle light and Snape didn't say anything.

I closed my eyes as he applied the gel, surprisingly it wasn't cold, but oddly warm.

"You and your friends must think you're something special." He remarked, I couldn't tell if he actually wanted an answer or was just trying to make a statement so I remained quiet as he stuck the needle deep inside my arm.

"You know how much trouble finding you has been? A real pain in the arse I tell you. And for what? To find four pathetic witches who are going to bring about the end of the world." My arm pulsed against the cool metal as more blood was being sucked into the tube at the end of the syringe.

"With all do respect, it's not like we asked for this sir." I mumbled. I didn't like speaking out of turn, especially to a person of authority, but he was making me sick.

"We'll see about that when instead of a graduation ball, we're burning your bodies at the end of term."

He certainly looked at the bright side of things, but the things he said made me wonder if he was really trust worthy." He was finally done drawing my blood and emptied it into the labeled vial.

"You can tell the rest of your friends that everything will be done by tomorrow morning, so don't unpack your things." I didn't look back at him as I turned to leave, the devils face was never a pretty sight, nor was it one to dwell upon.

Someone had turned out the lights in the hall way beside the stairs, but it was easy enough to find the railing. I made it up two stairs before colliding with someone and falling back down.

"Bloody hell. I'm sorry." Said the boy who had knocked me down. "Lumous." He muttered and the tip of his wand immediately lit up the area between us.

"It's ok, no harm done." I said, standing back up, ignoring the pain in the newly forming bruise on my hip, and dusting off my jeans.

"You're from America aren't you? I forget your name though."

"Elena Rose."

"Oh yes, the quiet one. Well I'm Harry Potter." He offered his hand, and I gladly took it.

"Nice to meet someone who doesn't want the 'bloody foreigners' to get run over by one of those three story buses." He laughed a bit.

"Everyone is just on edge about all the new information."

"Not to be rude, but I didn't hear a lot that explained anything, so do you have any idea what is going on?"

"Not really, most of us are still underage so we can't sit in on the meetings, the only one's that know something other then the adults are Fred and George."

"You seem bitter?"

"Yeah, well they kept me in the dark all summer, so they're not getting any manners out of me until I get answers."

"Perfectly understandable."

"Well, I have to go talk to Sirius about something, sorry again for causing you to fall. Night."

He didn't even wait for a reply as he jumped down the rest of the stairs and turned the corner, taking the light with him. Finding my door in the dark wasn't that hard, the only problem was I tried to pull the door and forgot to push it, I guess that was just my own way of trying to joke off the events of the day.

Part of me had hoped to find Lithium ready for bed so that no one would have to discuss this situation tonight, but it turns out, herself, Olivia, Annabelle and Rowan were already talking about what was going on.

"You agree right El? That we'll be out of here by tomorrow night." Asked Liv, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Honestly guys, I don't know."

"I've never even heard of Disenchanters." Remarked Rowan.

"Yeah and coming from you, Mr. I read all the books in our library twice, that is saying something." Snorted Lithium, pointing out the blatantly obvious.

"I think this is all incredibly stupid, or an elaborate prank by our parents." Rambled Annabelle.

"Have any of you even considered the possibility that all this could be real? I mean Rowan, when you first got the letter from A.I.M. didn't you find it hard to believe in witches and wizards, even though half of your friends families were ones? I had the same problem and I think it goes parallel with this. Dumbledore is supposed to be one of the most powerful wizards in the world, I don't think it's something he's going to mess up." I pointed out, giving my own opinion that was by far closer to the truth than any of their theories.

"Ellie is right, for once. There isn't much else we can do other than wait till tomorrow morning, until then, I'm going to use the United Wizard Kingdoms search engines to try and find more information on Disenchanters." And with that Rowan left the room with Annabelle on his heels.

"This is seriously messed up." Complained Liv, before falling backwards on my bed and resting her head on the palms of her hands.

"Tell me about it. That Snape character is a real piece of work." I mumbled, sitting Indian style at the top of my bed.

"Oh you don't know the half of it." Sighed Lithium, also joining me and Liv on my bed.

"What?" I asked, hoping for some logical explanation to his behavior.

"Well, while we were waiting on you to get done Fred and George were trying to lighten the mood and we asked them about Snape. Apparently, he used to be a Death Eater for You Know Who and was almost like his right hand man. Besides that he teaches Potions at Hogwarts, he's also one of Dumbledore's most trusted advisors. Slimy dirt bag if you ask me."

"He used to work for You Know Who?" My heart almost stopped beating.

"Apparently. And these idiots still trust him." Exclaimed Olivia.

"No wonder he has such a lovely attitude."

"No kidding. I just can't wait for them to figure this out, personally, I'm not feeling the love in this quaint little house." Lithium rose from her seat and went over to her own bed. "Sorry guys, but I'm pissy and tired, so I'm going to try and get some sleep."

Olivia took that as her cue to leave, after wishing us sweet dreams. I changed into a pair of black shorts and a red tank top that was lying closest to the top of my trunk and slung my other clothes into it. Only after taking out my precious lighter and pocket knife and tucking them into a secret compartment I had built in it a while back, that would only open if I pricked my finger on the small needle and was magically opened with my blood. A little med evil, but it got the job done.

The bed creaked slightly as I slid myself between the blankets and the mattress, making sure to pull the dark blue material up to my neck in case someone wanted to wake us up early. There was no need to make the Hogwarts school goers even more afraid of the 'bloody foreigners'.

It wasn't that easy to fall to sleep, and when I finally did, I had horrific dreams. It's hard to describe really, just imagine the world ending in the worst way possible, everyone you love dying, everything being destroyed, and then waking up, feeling like you have to do something to prevent these terrible events, and finding yourself helpless.


	5. Fire, Water, Earth, Air

That was my night, full of tossing and turning, cold sweat, and the occasional whimper or light scream. Luckily Lithium was a light sleeper and didn't wake up, I just hoped no one else did either.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty." Said Lithium, already dressed and trying to brush out her long red hair.

"Morning." I groaned, not wanting to get out of bed.

"You're not going to find out the results hiding under the covers."

"How about I pretend I'm invisible and then I'll wake up in Mr. Johnson's class again like I did, so many times before."

"Ellie, get your butt out of there or I will have to sit on you." I knew she was joking, but she was also dead serious, and I knew she would sit on me.

"Fine, but after we find out, I'm going back to sleep." I muttered, hating the mornings more than ever now. "What time is it anyways?"

"Half past eight. It's not that early Ellie."

I groaned again, it was almost my thing to do every morning, and until I had coffee, I would keep doing it. I tossed the blankets back over the bed to where they looked some what decent and grabbed some black jean shorts, my white running shoes, and a long sleeve white shirt with the Red Hot Chili Peppers Logo on the front and their name on the back.

I heard a laugh from behind me and turned around, placing my hands on my hips.

"What's so funny Thi?"

"You need a tan." She said, pointing out how pale I was. I couldn't help but laugh with her, I spent most of my time outdoors in the summer and still couldn't acquire anything but snow white skin.

"You need to grow a few more inches." I sniggered back, running outside to avoid the hair brush being thrown at me. I got maybe two feet from the door before I ran into someone again.

"Sorry." I muttered, looking up to see who I had run myself into.

"It's alright." It was one of the twins, though which one, well I'm blonde so I couldn't tell.

"It seems to be just my luck running into people."

"At least you didn't fall, like I said before, here to help." It was Fred, referring to what he said when he helped me with my trunk.

"Thanks." He let go of my elbow that he had grabbed onto to prevent me from falling as I stood up straight off of him.

"Any time."

"Fred! Hurry up! Mum say's breakfast is ready." Yelled Ron from the bottom of the stairs. "Tell the others if you want." He didn't sound to happy about the last part.

"Sorry about my git of a brother. He doesn't like anyone invading his territory that he views as a threat. Nothing personal."

"Nothing personal to your brother, but he needs to grow up."

He chuckled quietly, "You're a funny one Elena." And with that he left. Well funny wasn't exactly what I was going for, but at least there was one more person that didn't hate the Americans.

I told Lithium, Rowan and Lucas that breakfast was ready, but when it was time to actually descend the stairs, I found my heart to be trying to break out of my rib cage.

"Can't wait to find out if you people are even more of freaks than before." Sniggered Lucas, brushing past us on the stairs and narrowly missing a pen that Lithium was aiming at his head.

"Why he had to come as well I have no idea." Muttered Olivia as she joined us at the base of the stairs.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George were already seated at the table, eating what looked like oatmeal, but the adults were still in the other room talking. Lucas had also taken a seat at the half empty table, but we were stopped from sitting down.

"Girls, Dumbledore would like to see you before you eat, right threw there." Said Mrs. Weasley, pointing to the door we had gone threw the night before.

I followed Olivia in the door and took a seat beside her just as Dumbledore and Snape stopped talking.

"I told you that you would have your results this morning, and as many time before, I come through with my promises." Dumbledore sighed before continuing. "My suspicions were right about you young ladies being Disenchanters." My heart almost stopped, well, maybe it did stop for a minute before he started talking again. "Ladies, I can't possible impose how great of danger you will be in once you receive these powers. Not only will you not be able to control them without training, but you will probably not even gain control with it. These powers were first developed by dark wizards centuries ago to try and obtain world domination, the curse cast to ensure the passing of their powers was on every generation, so that someone would acquire them and complete their goal. They are seductive and most dangerous when your emotions are at a high point. Lithium Snow, you have the ability to create mountains, move forests, rocks and any earth around you. We have a teacher at school who specializes in nature and will do her best to try and help you with yours. Her name is Professor Sprout. Annabelle, you my dear can cause tornados, hurricanes and any other ghastly forms of windy weather. Professor Flitwick will be able to assist you. Olivia, you can control tidal waves, re route rivers and divide oceans, the ability to control water. Professor Trelawney will be able to help you hopefully. And last, Elena, you have the most dangerous of the powers, the ability to create and control fire. There are no limits to what you're going to be able to do when mad or upset, so I suggest that you try and control yourself and much as possible. Professor Snape here will be assisting you. I advise that you don't mention what you are to anyone outside this house, and even more so your specific ability to those outside myself and your mentor. Although I do have these." He reached in the pocket of his robes and pulled out four slender black boxes and handed one to each of us. "These are charms I made myself that should help with the seduction of these powers, so that they're not as strong. But I cannot guarantee anything."

"Professor Dumbledore, do you think it's wise that we attend a heavily populated school is we have the power to wipe out a country just by crying?" Asked Lithium, my thoughts exactly.

"I have faith that you won't turn out like the others, plus it is better for me to keep you closer to people that can help, than with those, un qualified to take care of your needs."

"So we're basically walking time bombs?" Commented Olivia.

"In a matter of speaking." Replied Snape.

"Well, I believe that is enough bad news for one day, what do you say we all head into the kitchen and have a bit of that delicious breakfast Molly has prepared?" And with that he left. Everyone else soon followed him, but I stayed behind with the slender box in my hand.

Inside was a silver chain, a very small, thin chain, that had the tiniest of inscriptions on the inside, Latin or Greek it looked like. I wasted no time in placing it around my neck, but to my dismay, I didn't feel any different.

I didn't go back into the kitchen, I felt as though I had a target on my head and didn't want to put up with Lucas saying crap again like always did. There was only four days left until we were to become the biggest freaks on the planet, not to mention the worlds most dangerous weapons.


	6. Impression

Everyone else was still gossiping in the kitchen, so what else was there to do other than explore the house. Simple answer, nothing. All the windows were locked with some spell and since the UK Magic rules meant no one under the age of 18 could do magic outside of school.

The house was much better lit this morning from the faint rays coming in from the dusty windows, but I had to admit, I preferred it in the dark. Then I couldn't actually see the shambles that I would be living in for the next week. Most of the furniture in the rooms had been eaten by moths and looked like it hadn't been decently used in years. There were blank spots on the wall where pictures might have hung back in the day, but other than dry rotting walls and peeling wall paper, they were bare. Many magical objects were held in sealed cabinets, locked with more than just one sealing spell I was almost sure of it. I didn't dare touch anything, half the stuff I didn't even recognize as anything I had read about, and the majority of it looked like dark wizard materials.

Finally I found a small room, off to the side on the third floor where no one, even those that had been cleaning the house, and seemed to go yet. There wasn't much in it, empty book cases and turned over chairs where all that littered the walls and floor. There was still a rusted lock on the inside of the door and it came to be used well that day.

Before I had ventured up the stairs I had remembered to grab one of the only things that meant the world to me, along with Sugar. I propped my diary open against my legs and began to write as Sugar curled up against my ankles.

_August 21st_

_I never thought that I would die an early death because of magic. If anything I would have predicted it to be because of my driving issues with speed and aggression. I don't really know what's going on, I'd be damned if I had a clue, but Dumbledore just informed us, that we are Disenchanters… Whatever that means. Now my slight obsession with fire and burning myself almost makes sense… See, my element is fire, I control it, manipulate it, and soon will be able to create it. Same with Liv, Thi, and Annie, only with different elements. He didn't say much, only that our powers could lead to not only our death, but the death of anyone around us if we lose control. But what the others don't know, is that I've had control this whole time. A year ago I found the perfect way to control my emotions, and haven't had a slip up since. As long as I don't lose my lighter and knives, or run out of skin, I should be able to out live them and see this war through… This war? I never thought I'd be a part of anything this big. I always thought that my life would just be to exist, and nothing more. I honestly don't know what to do. I'm so scared of dying, I don't want this power. But I know that I have to have it. I wish to give up on my dreams so badly, but a small part of me refuses to let go of ever finding true love. The rest of them seem to be taking this news better than myself, well, come to think of it they've always been stronger than me. At least, if it gets to be too much for me to handle, I can kill myself before I can hurt anyone._

I folded the black silk marker back in between the pages and closed the leather bound book. I wanted to cry so badly, to sleep it off, wake up in my bed and realize that this was all just a terrible dream. That none of this, magic, AIM, Hogwarts, or anything had ever happened. That I was still normal, well as normal as I ever was in a house of muggles.

I wanted to talk to Olivia, but I knew her opinion already_. 'Power is good, you can never have enough. I know you can handle it, but you won't be able to until you believe you can.'_ Sometimes I hated when my friends were right. Even though I hadn't talked to any of them, I knew what they all would say. Maybe they were scared as well, but then again, maybe they'll enjoy having more power.

I heard a slight knock on the door just as a tear started to roll down my cheek, but I didn't answer. I didn't want anyone to see me in such a weak state as this, on the verge of crying.

"Alohomora." Said the voice from the other side, and the door swung open.

"Oh, Ellie, I didn't know anyone was in here." I didn't answer, and I didn't look up at who it was. I had taken my glasses off mere seconds before they had intruded and everything beyond my own body was a blur. "Are you ok?" As they came closer I quickly rubbed my eyes and grabbed my glasses off the floor.

"Yeah, I'm fine Fred."

"No you're not. You've been crying."

Of all the days for someone to actually care it had to be this one. Why couldn't he be like everyone else and just ignore my existence and leave me to be miserable?

"Now, unless you tell me what's bothering you, I will be forced to take embarrassing pictures of you and poster them all over Hogwarts."

A sort of chocked laugh escaped my throat as another tear fell.

"Listen, Ellie, I know you don't know me very well, but if you want to talk to someone, contrary to what you might hear, I can be a rather good listener." He said smugly, kneeling down in front of me and taking Sugar into his arms, stroking her gently as she still slept. The impressed me for a second because normally Sugar didn't let strangers pet her, let alone hold her.

"It's stupid really."

"If it's making you upset then it is anything but stupid."

"I just, I just don't know if I can do it that's all."

"Control the power? Not destroy the world? And survive past this year?" He asked simply.

"Basically. I mean, I never thought in my wildest dreams I'd have so much responsibility. I don't want to hurt anyone because I'm weak, and I know the others, they'll be able to handle this."

"If it's any consolation, I just came from downstairs and it's just shy of being mass hysteria. I think they're all thinking the same thing as you. But Dumbledore knows what he's doing and isn't about to put you into danger that he can't control."

"I know. I mean I've heard things about him that would never lead me to doubt him, I'm just not that good at controlling my emotions without causing more damage."

"I don't follow."

"I don't expect you too." I sighed slightly, tugging at my sleeves again mostly out of paranoia that he could see through the fabric.

"If there's something going on that's hurting you, my advice is to tell someone. Anything that causes you pain can't be a good way of controlling anything."

"You don't even know the half of it."

"You could tell me."

"My best friend doesn't even know."

"And your point is?"

"You know… I don't exactly know. I tell you what Mr. Weasely. I will tell you everything, but not now."

"I guess if that's the best answer I can manage, I'll accept it."

"I promise I'll tell you soon, just not now, I just met you and to be honest, I find it a weird topic to talk about with my closet friends, give it time, and you might just be able to get into my head."

"Then I'll be able to achieve my goal." He smirked, he knew something I didn't and was obviously proud of it, but he made me laugh, something that was indeed a rarity to do for me these days. "Now, if you'll be so kind, the older members of the Order decided that we can take a picnic lunch to the lake out back being we only have a few more days left in summer and all, and I would be pleased if you would accompany me and try and forget about all this." He stood up after setting down Sugar and held out his hand.

"In the mood I'm in? I'll be a drag. You go on."

"I'm not leaving until you get up. This will cheer you up, I promise. And if it doesn't, well then you can push my bloody arse off the cliff into the lake."

I slid my hand into his much larger one as he pulled me up to my feet. I dusted off the back of my shorts as I picked up my journal along with my cat before following Fred out of the room.

"Oi! Fred! Is Ellie coming with us?" Yelled George from the bottom of the stairs that we were descending toward the bedrooms.

"Yes."

"Good. Tell her not to forget a bathing suit."

George had disappeared down the other flight of stairs before I reached the bottom.

"You hear that?" Asked Fred, ducking into his own room to change.

"Yeah, but I wasn't planning on swimming." I said, absentmindedly rubbing my arm.

"Please?"

"I'm going, but no swimming."

"If I have to dress you myself I will." He threatened, emerging from his room, wearing dark blue swimming trunks and a wife beater, towering over me a good seven inches.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Want me to search your trunk?" He started going into mine and Lithium's room and over to my trunk. He was about to spring it open when I jumped in front of him.

"Fine, I'll get dressed, just give me a minute ok?"

He smirked again, apparently happy to get his way. "Two minutes, otherwise all the food is going to be gone."

He quickly left after saying he would wait before joining the others while I was left to dig through my trunk to try and find my black swim suit.

I was really hoping I wouldn't have to wear it, even though it covered the scars on my stomach, it was still a two piece and could easily rise up if I ever got the courage to take off a long sleeve shirt. It was black and simple, with short bottoms to match. I slipped on my clothes back over top of it, and prayed to God that I wouldn't have to go swimming.

One thing bugged me though, who in their right mind would want to go out for a picnic and swimming after what we just found out? Plus Voldemort was out there, no telling what powers he had now, or where he was, but we defiantly weren't going to be safe at the lake.

A soft knock was on the door again, just as I was about to open it.

"Impatient?" I asked, closing the door behind me.

"Just slightly. You have no idea how long we've been held hostage in this house."

"How long exactly?"

"Two months, give or take. It's bloody boring when you're just cleaning this wretched house."

"And we're going to the lake now because?"

"Dumbledore thought it would be a good idea to get out, and get everyone's minds on something else."

So there was a semi valid reason behind this suicide mission. Fred and I joined the others near the back door. Them being, Harry, Ron, Hermione, George, Ginny, Lithium, Annabelle, Rowan, Lucas, Olivia, Tonks, and a rather large black dog.

"Took you bloody long enough." Snarled Ron, throwing open the door and leading the way into the bright sunlit yard.

It wasn't as dark and dead looking as the front of the house was, but rather country like. Flowers lined the gate that surrounded the small enclosed yard, and only a small bit was missing, or rather, the gate door was hanging off it's hinges. Enormous trees stood only inches away from where the fence stopped, only to encase a small, two person path that lead deep into the woods.

The black dog, who's name no one seemed to know, was leading the way with Harry farther into the woods, while Tonks and Hermione brought up the rear. I could honestly say that I wasn't quiet comfortable with going this far into the woods without a heavier supervision just incase something did happen.

I found myself walking in front of Fred and George, beside Lucas, and behind Rowan and Annabelle. I tapped his shoulder with my index finger to get his attention for just a moment.

"Yeah?" He asked, turning around but continuing to walk forward.

"Just wondering how you two are doing?"

He looked at me like I had the word Dunce written across my face. I was trying to be polite and I was in for it again.

"How we're doing?"

"Ellie that is some kind of question. Don't you ever think before you talk?" He turned back around after rubbing it in my face that no matter how hard I tried, I could never do the right thing.

I know he didn't mean to, and I know I was stupid to ask such a thing after what we had been told, but I didn't know what else to do. I wasn't good at handling tragedy, everyone knew that, so why didn't my best friends?


	7. Lakes and Caves

Annabelle didn't say a word to me either as we made our way deeper into the forest. The shade from the multiple thick trees was soothing rather than the hot sun that I knew would be waiting for us as the lake. It was only a twenty minute walk until we finally caught sight of the water, most of which was traveled in silence with the occasional animal noise from the twins.

Once there Tonks placed the picnic basket on the picnic table that resided under the trees near the edge of the forest while Annabelle, Ginny, and Hermione stripped down into their swim suits. Harry started walking with the dog along the edge of the water while off in his own little world and I couldn't help but wonder, if he was the only other person in the world that had it worse than us.

I didn't sit at the table with Tonks and Ron, instead I found a nice grassy spot under a tree a small ways away and laid down, avoiding the suns rays that were dying to try and tan my legs. I folded my hands across my stomach after taking off my glasses and wasn't laying there for more than a minute where I heard something behind my head. I ignored it, probably just my imagination, and kicked off my shoes, leaving my bare feet to cool off in the grass.

The sniggering was what caught my attention and almost forced me to sit straight up. I reached for my glasses, but they weren't in the spot I had left them.

"Looking for something?" I heard a voice from behind me.

"Fred! Give me my glasses?" I begged, standing up and holding out my hand, but he took off running toward the lake.

I chased him part of the way, but once the water reached my shins, I stopped and squinted, trying to make out which one I was trying to get my glasses back from.

"Guys! I can't see anything without my glasses."

"You promised you'd swim and you're not."

"I said I might, I didn't make a promise."

"Well then, in order to get your glasses back, you're going to have to swim out here and get them." He was teasing me, I knew he was, and I wanted more than anything to send a good stunning spell at him, if it wasn't for my lack of ability to see, and of a wand.

"That involves getting my closes wet and I would rather not. And if you give them back now, I promise not to have to hurt you later."

"Oi. You hurt me? Ellie, I do think you are reaching for the stars."

"Fred Weasley give me back my glasses."

"I will once you come and get them."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because, I can't swim." So it was a lie, but two could play at this game.

"Are you serious?"

"Deadly. I never learned, now please give them back."

I could barely make out the outline of his body, but it seemed to be moving closer, until finally he was just a few feet away.

"You'd better not be lying," he said, holding my glasses out and placing them in my hands.

"Oh she is." Called Lucas from the deeper part of the lake, but close enough to hear our conversation. "She beat my ass several times when we'd have barn fires at the lake."

But by that time my glasses were already on my face and it was my turn to smirk.

"You little liar." He muttered, slowly advancing on me.

"Who me?"

"I'll give you a two second head start." The words where no sooner out of his mouth when I bolted along the waters edge, with no clue where I was going, I just ran, ran like my life depended on it, and he was close behind me.

There was a part where the lake started to curve around the mountain and lead into a cave where the water was only about five feet deep, I had run myself into a dead end. I stopped just short of the cave to catch my breath, we were all the way on the other side of the lake now, out of ear shot and almost out of visual range of the others.

"Bloody hell you're fast."

"I run a lot."

"Why didn't you just swim out there? Barely ten feet."

I didn't answer him. I couldn't tell if he was still perusing what he had asked me earlier, or if he was just seriously trying to figure me out.

"Trust me, if you knew, then the term freak would be the only thing that would come into your mind every time you saw me."

"I doubt that very much."

"You really want to know?"

"Wouldn't ask if I didn't."

I turned around, shaking slightly from what I was about to do, and started to raise my shirt over my head, until my arms where bare and my hair was the only thing covering them. I turned back around, he was standing closer than he was before, confused but still curious.

"I told you that I have my own way of dealing with things, to control them, well, here it is." I dropped my shirt to the ground and held out my arms. I half expected him to pull away in fear or disgust, but he didn't. Instead, he looked at my arms intently, almost mystified by them. He gently brought his hand up to my upper arm, tracing the burn abrasions one by one, all thirty of them. Then down to my fore arm, skipping over the fresh razor cuts. He didn't say anything for the longest time, but did notice the burns on my stomach, lifting my suit slightly to look at them, thirteen there.

"I've never known anyone to go to such extremes for peace in a chaotic world." He said, taking his hand back and picking up my shirt.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have shown you. It was my burden to bear alone and now I've bothered you with it." I turned around to start back to the rest of the group, but a warm strong hand grabbed my uninjured arm.

"Ellie, don't walk away." I turned around slightly, guilt racking over me for bothering him with this. "Come on, lets go in here and talk." He pointed behind himself to the cave where we walked too. Inside there was a small shelf like platform along the walls, just a few inches above the water. I took a seat on that, leaning against the cool rock, while he stayed in the water, sitting on his knees so that it was just up to his shoulders.

"You're going to ask why aren't you?" I asked, not making eye contact with him, but rather with the beetle shaped rock a few feet above his head.

"You already told me the reason, control, am I right?"

I nodded. "So then what is it that you want to know?"

"I want to know if there's anything that I can do to help. And why you don't talk with your friends about it. It's a serious thing."

"Because they would lecture me, take my lighter and pocket knife away, do anything to stop me, rather than let me do what I want to do. Plus, it's the only thing I've found that keeps me from making an emotional wreck of myself, you know, turning into a blubbering idiot all the time. There's nothing you can do to help. Heck, we just met yesterday and already you know my biggest secret."

"What can I say? I'm a very trust worthy person. Not to mention, you're not like the other people our age around here, you're different and I want to get to know you."

"I'm a scared freak, you have every right to mock me now."

"You think your scares are hideous don't you?"

"Yeah, who wouldn't? But they're permanent. Even magic can't get rid of them."

"They're not. Even though I'm not for you hurting yourself I think they make you stand out, that they make you unique."

"You're probably the only person that will ever say that to me."

"I'm pretty unique myself so I understand the situation."

"At least you don't have to worry about when you get upset, you could destroy half the planet."

"This is true, but all the more reason to get it all out, than to wait and let it bottle up all year."

"You have no idea how much I wish I could just cry."

"No one is stopping you."

"I'm just scared that's all. Of losing control and not being able to get it back."

"You know, this probably has nothing to do with the situation, but I know where you're coming from. George and I have wanted to start our own business ever since we started making pranks and gags, but our mother hates the idea. For a while, we lost control of our own destines, but fate has a way of working everything out the way it's meant to be."

"You and your brother into pranks and such?"

"We have our own business."

"I guess that's why you make me laugh so easily. Normally it's a hard task to accomplish."

"Glad to finally be of some useful service to someone."

"Glad to finally have someone around that doesn't think I'm a total lost cause."

"See, I think there's hope for this friendship after all."

I laughed slightly, but the lump in my throat was growing larger with each passing second.

"You ok?" He asked, scooting closer to the edge of the rock I was sitting on.

I shook my head. "Fred?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really scared." I chocked out, before letting the tears fall down my face.

He stood up and sat next to me, pulling me beside him and letting me rest my head against his neck. I didn't whimper, wail, or make and noise really, just cried silently with a river of tears. His free hand rubbed my back gently and even though we had known each other for so little of a time, it seemed as though we had been friends forever. There was just a special connection between us.

"I'll always be here for you Ellie. Always."


	8. Self Isolation

I felt slightly stupid after my outburst of tears. I had never cried like that in front of someone for as long as I can remember. It felt good, I felt so safe back there in that cave that I almost wished that I could have spent the rest of my life back there.

Fred agreed not to tell anyone about what he learned about me. Only as long as I promised to talk to him if I ever felt that I was losing control over something. I agreed to his terms, but wasn't so sure I would actually take him up on him saying that I didn't bother him.

Eventually we had to go back and join the others, their activities were similar to the ones they were doing when we left. Only now, the girls were sunning by the water and the boys were eating and throwing food at each other.

I joined Olivia in the shade while Fred joined his brother. It was good to be back with everyone, even if they were sometimes the cause of my scars.

"Where were you?" She asked in a hushed tone, glancing around at everyone else.

"Just exploring."

"Tonks started freaking out, thought you and Fred were kidnapped or something."

"Well, we're both fine, just got a tiny bit lost."

"Uh huh, come on, what were you really doing?" She asked in her all knowing voice.

"I'm serious. We were juts wandering around, nothing going on." And it was the honest truth.

"I believe you, but you had us scared to death. Well, everyone was except for Ron and Hermione, but according to George, they're still pissed about being shoved into corners, first by their best friend, now by the 'bloody foreigners'." She used air quotes and mocked what they kept calling us.

"Yeah well, they won't be the one's laughing when this war is brought into school. Speaking of which, any idea when we get to go shopping for everything that we don't have?"

"Tomorrow morning. Lupin and Tonks are going to take us to Diagon Alley."

"Four days counting to day, then our freedom is gone."

"Counting them isn't going to help."

"It isn't going to make things worse either."

"We're all scared Ellie. This is a huge burden for all of us. But I'm going to be honest with you. And please don't get mad. But I over heard Lucas, Annabelle and Rowan talking about who they think will turn to You –Know-Who's side."

"Let me guess… Me?"

"Yeah, just because these past few weeks you've been withdrawn and now, well today all your time has been spent with Fred, they just think that there's something going on with you that you're not telling anyone."

"Well, if I join that side then I join that side, there's nothing that anyone could do to stop me. I'm not saying I am, but I'm just saying that it's not their concern if I do or don't survive having this power."

"Exactly what I thought." She sighed, laying back down in the grass. "Don't you wish we could go back to being kids, when our biggest concern was who put the glue in our hair?"

"Yeah, those were the days." I said, joining her in reminiscing about elementary school.

Despite Olivia's suggestions that we make sure Lucas never saw the walls of Hogwarts, we did decide to toy with the idea on how sweet it would be to get revenge for all the years he gave us hell. She had already eaten with the others and wasn't in the mood to swim with them, so we stayed in solitude away from the group.

Don't get me wrong, we loved our friends and sometimes we actually fit in with them. But it's times like these, where they're all in swim suits, joking around, when we were the outsiders.

So we watched.

Rowan and Annabelle were the only one's not in the lake swimming, instead, they were cuddling, like always. Sure it sounds like I'm annoyed by the fact that they're always together, that that isn't what I'm getting at. They just never seem to have time for anyone else anymore. We used to have fun, our whole group, but now, everyone wants to do their own thing and be secretive about it.

As for Lithium, she, Tonks, Hermione and Ginny were wading out in the sun, just talking from the looks of it. Hermione still didn't look to happy about their being Americans in her territory, but she did seem to be warming up to Lithium. Tonks kept changing her hair color and facial features to amuse them, and it was working. So far, everyone's minds seem to be off the current crisis.

Harry though was still walking with the large black dog, talking to it even. I felt the need to reach out to him, for he didn't have anyone to relate to in this time of tragedy. Sure he had his friends, but there was no way they could even begin to imagine how heavy of a weight that has been on his shoulders since the day he was born. The boy was barely fifteen and already has had to grow up far beyond his years.

Ron, Fred and George were unfortunately in conversation with Lucas. True the boy didn't even know my name until a few days ago, but that would be because of the dramatic change I took through my school career. He teased me back when Olivia and I were full on Goth, then we lightened up, and I guess he saw us as freaks, but different people then. Every so often one of them would cast a watchful eye over to our shady spot, open their mouth and the rest would laugh.

Only Lucas would find enjoyment in our demise, so the jokes couldn't have been about us yet.

"What do you think Hogwarts looks like?" Asked Olivia, twirling a fallen twig in-between her fingers.

"From what I've read, it's supposed to be a huge old English castle, completely magical. There weren't that many books on it in AIM's library so I can't really describe what I think it will look like."

"I know this has nothing to do with why we're going there, but just think. No one knows us, we can start over as different people instead of the local town freaks. Plus, the guys there, can't all be into chewing dip and cutting up poor animals."

"You know we're still going to have to play Quiditch?"

"Something to channel I'm anger I'm sure. Who wouldn't want to pummel the other teams into the ground just because of a bad day?"

"I'm sure the others are thinking that exact same logic."

"Eh, hopefully these games will be more intense. Playing local teams was a drag, no real talent you know?"

"You know you guys probably won't be on the same team." I almost screamed when three people had come up behind us and taken a seat on the ground.

"What makes you say that George?" I asked, facing the twins and Lucas.

"Because, you'll be divided into houses, four different houses, so you're going to have to play on your house team." Explained Fred.

"Houses?" Asked Olivia.

"Yeah, there are four houses, and everyone gets put into one of them. There's Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin." Said George as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"So we don't get to choose?" I asked, and Lucas laughed.

"What? Scared that you're going to be separated from the only people who don't want to shoot you?" He mocked, pointing out the well known fact that these were the only friends I had.

Fred elbowed him in the ribs. "It's not polite to say that thing to a lady. Plus it's good to finally have some different talent on the teams. I'll be looking forward to seeing American style playing." He smirked as his brother laughed.

Lucas rubbed his chest slightly. "Hey man, didn't know you were sweet on the girl, no need to damage my lung."

No one really said that much after Lucas opened his big mouth, we pretty much just laughed at him. The sun was already starting to set in the distance and Tonks was calling us to start heading back to the house.

The pairing was pretty much the same going back, but the whole trip took a lot longer since Lithium, Hermione and Ginny were all sun burnt and couldn't move as fast as the rest of us. The tension between Rowan, Annabelle and myself hadn't been removed from the relaxing day, and I hadn't expected it too.

There were always these little things that we would let build up in between us, never really trying to sort them out. But at the moment, I wasn't too worried. Things would always be like this, and there was nothing anyone could do to change them. But I was looking forward to being at a new school, and with the idea of the houses, maybe forced pleasurable company wouldn't be a daily thing.

We reached the house just as the stars appeared in the sky, I could honestly say that I was shocked to have made it back through the woods alive with everything that was going through my head. Not to mention every time I heard a noise anywhere from the dark shadows of the trees I would nearly jump out of my skin and end up accidentally elbowing Olivia only about a dozen times.

Once inside the cool building someone came up with the suggestion of playing a game to break the ice since everyone still wanted to remain in their little groups. I believe it was Ginny who said it, but I wasn't sure. Only that everyone was to be back downstairs in the main living room in ten minutes, or they would be sleeping outside with the vampires.

I honestly wasn't in the mood for games, but I didn't want to go to bed either. Olivia said that she was going to join them, so I didn't mind skipping a few quiet hours to learn about my fellow class mates.

Once upstairs, I changed out of my dirty clothes and swim suit and into a thin long sleeved black shirt and light blue cotton shorts that I normally slept in. Lithium changed quickly as well after applying some purple gel to her sun burn to heal it. It was from a kit that Rowan had made each of us last year for Christmas, just basic healing potions because one of us was always getting hurt.

I pulled my hair back into a black clip to keep it off my neck seeing as it wasn't as cool in the living room as it was back in our bedroom, and took a seat in between Olivia and Harry. The only light in the room was a few candles mounted up on the wall and no one seemed to be saying anything, just waiting.

Ginny was the last one in after Hermione and Ron, all three had looks of complete seriousness about their faces. They took seat in the chairs on the opposite sides of the wall, facing myself, Olivia, Harry, Fred and Lithium. George, Ron and Lucas were sitting in the floor under the archway that lead into another half empty room while Rowan and Annabelle were seated on the love seat diagonal to the couch.

"I thought it would be a brilliant idea, seeing as how we don't all seem to even know one another but still hate each other, if we just played a game to ease the tension." Said Ginny, and for the youngest one there, she was acting like a mediator for a bunch of elementary school kids. "We're all going to have to work together this year, whether we like it or not. So, who agrees?" No one opened their mouth to disagree, everyone knew that she was right. Even though no one had said anything to cause a serious argument, the truth was, we needed each other. These were the only people in the world that knew our secrets, and if we couldn't learn to trust them, who could we trust?

"What did you have in mind?" Asked Rowan.

"I know it's a little cheesy, but I thought a good game of truth or dare could get us to act civil toward one another." No one objected to the idea, but already I could tell this was going to be a long night.


End file.
